Dark Mew Mew
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Ichigo, turns into a dark Mew Mew and doesn't know why?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Mew Mew

Chapter 1

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled, from above her. "KISH WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ichigo yelled seeing Kish. "I'm here to say hi!" He said, showing a cute smile.

"Well go away!" She screamed. Running to the park. _I'm_ M_omomiya Ichigo. It's been 2 year since the fight with Deep Blue. Kish comes back every once in a while. To get me to be his Girlfriend. But I say 'no' I'm not dating Masaya anymore. I broke up with him, after I saw him holding hands, with another fan girl. I don't talk to him. Or even look at him. But I still go to the park. After school, sometimes. Kish started following me around about 1 year ago. But I still say the same. But I'm starting to get close to him. Ryou is still trying to ask me out. And the girls, are in there own life again. It's just me Ichigo, the leader of the old 'Tokyo Mew Mews'. But know I kind of feel, relaxed…_

"Ichigo, watch out!" Kish yelled flying towards her. He grabbed her, and flew her to the other side of the street. It seems a car was about to hit her. While Ichigo was thinking she didn't think about walking. The sudden shock, made Ichigo's cat ears-and tail, to pop up. "Kish-Thank you!" Ichigo, said, not really thinking of anything to say. "Come on Ichigo, gave me a kiss for saving your life!" Kish smiled, and puckered, his lips. "Kish!" Ichigo, yelled, trying to get away from him, but her was hugging, her tight, so she wouldn't run. "Don't worry, Kitten, I'm just going to get a peck." He joked. Ichigo, was about to slap him, when she felt something _jump_ inside of her.

Ichigo stood there. Frozen. She started to shack, from the feeling. "Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Kish asked, worried, felling her shacking body. Ichigo couldn't say anything. She was to scared. Her cat ears and tail had disappeared.

"Ichigo!Ichigo!" Kish screamed. Making everybody, star at the alien, and the human. "Is one of those monsters those Mew Mews were fighting 2 years ago?" Asked a lady, to one man, who was staring. But that man happen, to be a teen, and was infact…. RYOU!

Ryou walked up to Kish, and looked at Kish, "Give me Ichigo." Ryou commanded. Kish stuck his tongue out and yelled, "NO!" He started to fly up, when he was caught by something. He looked down, to see Ichigo. Standing on the ground. Not moving a muscle. "What the Heck!" Kish screamed, trying to pull Ichigo, off the ground.

She looked at Kish. Her eyes were a dark shade, of blue. Her skin somehow became a shade of pail like Kish's. "Ichigo?" Ryou asked. Ichigo didn't respond.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Is that Ichigo?" Masaya asked, from the back of the crowded. It seems, he saw the crowded, and the 'boy' yelling her name. "That Ichigo? The one you use to date?" The girl standing next to him, with there hands in locked, asked. "Yes…" He said, he started to jump, up top get a better look. He saw, Kish, and Ryou, and Ichigo, holding Kish, in his place, flying above her. "Ichigo…." Masaya, said then disappeared, leaving the girl behind, to get mad. "MASAYA!" The girl screamed, but no to loud, for Ichigo didn't hear her. "STOP!" A boy's voice screamed at the top of his lungs.

A boy with long shinning blonde, hair, and a blue outfit on jumped down from a building. "IT'S THE BLUE NIGHT!" All the girls squealed. "Ichigo!" He called out. Ichigo turned her head, and smiled. _MEW ICHIGO! METIMOPHOSIS! _She screamed, for all to hear. Kish, pulled his arms in front of his face, so he wouldn't become blind.

Kish looked to see, Ichigo, wasn't pink. She had only one trace of pink, and that was her hair, and eyes.

The rest, was-was-was BLACK! Ichigo, somehow turned into a black Mew Mew! "I…. am…. The…. Black…. Mew Mew…." She said in a soft, creepy, voice. "Black…. Mew Mew?" Ryou, stared at the black glowing Ichigo.

Her boots, were gothic black laced boots, with a blood red, ribbon, that was tied to the boots.

Her, outfit, was a leathery black, dress, strapless, and was short, with black, tights, under, with black mini shorts, so she had something covering her bottom part, just incase she fell over or something……

She had black leather gloves on that were cut off, by the thumb, and the four other fingers. Then the gloves came up to about, her resist.

Her ears and tail, were the same, but her ears, seemed to be PIRCED! With four holes, with black, gothic ear rings, in them. Then her tail, had a mixed colored ribbon. Black, and blood red strips covered the ribbon. Her eyes, her pink, with a big black circle in the middle, of her eyes.

Her teeth were with, and sharp. Her claws, had grown, like a real cat.

Kish, stared wide-eyed at her, with a smile, big across, his face. It seems, seeing Ichigo all Gothic, made him, like her _MORE!_

"_STOP STARING AT ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"_ Ichigo, well Black Mew Ichigo, said. Kish, looked away but only for a second. This new Mew Ichigo, is sooo hot, and EVIL! Kish thought, to himself. He faced Ichigo, as flew, back to the ground. Mew Ichigo, let go of his shirt, and stared at him. The look in her eyes, were so beautiful, to Kish. "_KONEKO!_" Kish smiled. Ichigo, took no movement, to the word. Kish, smiled even bigger, and said, in a happy, voice, " JA ne, Ichigo, I have to go!" Then Kish Vanished. After a few moments, Ichigo, fainted, and became her normal self.

_What was that?_ Ryou, thought to himself, as he picked, up Ichigo, and carried, her to 'Café Mew Mew'…..


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories 

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
